Tendou Souji
Tendou Souji, also known as Kamen Rider Kabuto, is the main protagonist of the Japanese television series of same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kamen Rider Kabuto vs The Flash * Kamen Rider Kabuto vs Mio Naganohara * Yang Xiao Long vs Kamen Rider Kabuto Possible Opponents * Carnage Kabuto (One Punch Man) * Kamen Rider Chronos * The Meta (Red vs Blue) * Reverse-Flash (DC) * Sanji (One Piece) History Raised by his grandmother, Souji Tendo came from a dystopian future where Earth's seas have been dried out as the result of a meteorite that wiped out Shibuya. In a series of cirumstances, Tendou used the power of the Hyper Zecter to time travel and alter the time stream, thus lessening the damage enough for the seas to still exist while Shibuya becomes off-limits. Before fading away, as he was the product of an aborted future, Tendo gave his childhood self the Zecter belt years before its creation to save a girl named Hiyori, who was like a sister to him, from being crushed by the rubble. From them on, young Tendo trained himself to become his timeline's version of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Death Battle Info * Masked Form ** Height: 190cm ** Weight: 132kg ** Punching Power: 8t ** Kicking Power: 10t ** Maximum Jump Height: 20m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/8.9s (25 mph) * Rider Form ** Height: 195cm ** Weight: 95kg ** Punching Power: 3t ** Kicking Power: 7t ** Maximum Jump Height: 37m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.8s (38 mph) * Gear ** Kabuto Kunai Gun (Gun/Kunai/Ax modes) ** Kabuto Extender motorcycle *Attacks ** Close Range: Rider Kick, Avalanche Break ** Mid Range: Avalanche Smash ** Long Range: Avalanche Shoot ** Special: Clock Up, Cast On (change to Masked Form) As one of the early products of the Masked Rider System, Kabuto comes in two forms: Masked and Rider. Originally assuming this form when he first transformed, Kabuto's Masked Form is a heavily armored form with low offensive capabilities. But by flipping the "horn" on the Kabuto Zecter, Kabuto can Cast Off of the armor to assume his sleeker and usual Rider Form. In this form, Kabuto can access to the Clock Up command, causing all of time around the Kamen Rider to freeze in place while he moves at near-light speeds to match a Worm's speed. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick, each of his three variations delivering the force of 19 tons. Hyper Form * Stats ** Height: 198cm ** Weight: 102kg ** Punching Power: 10t ** Kicking Power: 15t ** Maximum Jump Height: 50m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.2s (53 mph) * Gear ** Perfect Zector (Gun/Sword modes) ** TheBee Zector, Drake Zacter, Sasword Zector (Perfect Zector attachments) * Attacks: ** Close Range: Hyper Blade, ** Mid Range: Hyper Sting (with TheBeeZector), Hyper Slash (with Sasword Zector), Maximum Hyper Typhoon (with all Zectors) ** Long Range: Hyper Shooting (with Drake Zector), Maximum Hyper Cyclone (with all Zectors) ** Special: Hyper Clock Up Kabuto's ultimate form from using the Hyper Zector, a Zecter made by ZECT in the future and predestined to be used by Tendou. Hyper Kabuto can Hyper Clock Up, allowing him to move faster-than-light speed to the point of time travel. Hyper Kabuto finisher is the flying Hyper Kick, which delivers a force of 30 tons with his jetpack augmenting the attack further. Feats * Took a meteor back in time by seven years, shoving into the path of a previous meteor to lessen the damage it would have inflicted on a global scale and thus altered the timeline. Faults Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Future characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kamen Rider Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants